Sweet Dreams
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: David woke up in a soft lush bed. He gasped and quickly stood up to look at his surroundings. This is not his bed, this is not even his room. He clutched his head in agony. This must be Verne's doing. His life turned to the worse ever since he met Verne two years ago. He cursed his life since. Mandrake Boys fanfiction. Rated M only because Verne bites innapropriate places.


David woke up in a soft, lush bed. He gasped and quickly stood up to look at his surroundings. This is not his bed, and this is not even his room. He clutched his head in agony. This must be Verne's doing. His life turned to the worse ever since he met Verne two years ago. He cursed his life since.

"Hmn… good evening, David." the silver rose vampire greeted.

"Wh...What did you do this time? Why am I in your room?" David could not bring himself to trust the vampire. After everything he had done, after every attempt he tried to avoid him.

"Sssh...Sssh…" Verne put his finger on David's lips. "So many questions…"

The vampire's other hand trailed to touch his thighs. He squeezed them gently resulting in a moan and protest from the reluctant….human?

"David…" Verne wrapped his arms around David's neck. His weight brought both of them back to the bed with a thud. The vampire breathed slowly on his neck, teasing his scars where his previous fang marks were placed. It turns into a reddish scar now. Proof that he was bitten not long ago. Perhaps a week ago ? Two weeks ago ? "I am hungry…" he said.

"Will you spare me no torment ?" David tried to push the vampire away but he was weaker both in strength and mind. "Let me...go…" he pleaded. All attempts to push him off ends up in a failure. He even coughed up blood instead, staining his silver hair.

Verne tsked. "What a waste…" he licked the blood remnants off his hair. When he turned back, he saw David has fled the room.

"Tch."

David scrambled as fast as he could from Verne's room. He knew there will be no escape from him but he did not know why his legs still run, why his heart still beats in fear, why he even tried ?

He seems to follow his own advices in his mind. Run. Do not let Verne find them. Do not let Verne find you. Run. Flee. Escape.

Maybe this time he could reach the main hall. He could imagine himself opening the door, running through the night. He missed his home. Maybe this time he could…

"David~"

He froze.

His hands were on the door knob. He could have just pushed the door open, run outside. He knew the route well enough. Through the garden, through the gates, out on the fields, run, run,...why didn't he run ?

Because he will not let Verne do as he please of course! That vampire did not deserve to do whatever he likes!

His body was cold and sweating. He could feel Verne's cold hands wrapping themselves back around his waist. "David. It is cold outside. It is too early to run around. Let us go back to bed…"

There is no escape.

His eye was tainted with fear, his breathing hitched. Verne gently pulled him away from the door, leading him back to the hallway, back to the cold walls, into his room, into his bed. He was as if leading a sleepy child back to his bed. He put David's head down to the soft pillows. His eye and face still mirror those of a shock. Then, after a while, cognitive dissonance happened.

He rationalizes his thoughts. Why he could not escape. Why he could not defy him and leave him or attack him. He started to think, to feel that staying with Verne was a right decision. He was right, wasn't he? It was cold outside. He could not have gone too far anyway. He pulled Verne closer to him. He felt the coldness. Verne was less cold than what he felt.

Verne smiled.

The vampire gives him small kisses. Never on his lips. On his forehead, his neck, his pale hands and his even paler legs.

"...Stop."

Verne grinned. Showing his fangs and licked them. "I do not want to," he said as he lifted David's legs.

"...Please."

Verne chuckled. He unbuckled the frozen hyacinth's belt and pulled his pants off. Revealing only his smooth skin and the rare pulse on his inner thighs. "Not many knew that there is a vein here as well. Just like the neck, it stores the most blood, especially when aroused" Verne put his cold fingers on David's left thigh. Just inches beside his crotch, pulsing rapidly in fear.

"...Verne...please…" His voice was breaking.

"I love it when you beg," he said as he sinks his fangs into his thighs. David gasped and cried out for help. But who is going to save him? They were alone in the mansion. He has nowhere to escape. Why could he not accept his fate?

Why does he still cling on to hope?

David held back his tears. Promising to himself that it will come to pass. He would leave after his meal and not bother him. But the way he sucked his blood sets him painfully aroused. He could feel the blood rushing to his loins but sucked dry by the vampire.

"Stop!" David screamed.

Verne complied. When the vampire released him, he involuntary came. It was hard for him to focus on the loss of blood and the lust. Verne leaned to catch him in a forced embrace, kissing his lips and staining David with his own blood. He jolted and shook uncontrollably. Verne advances and bit his neck as well, marking him with fang marks.

His last futile attempts to push Verne away drained him completely. He passed out while still having Verne on top of him.

Verne knew what will happen next. He would wake up in shock and hunger. Maybe if he had the strength, he would try to run away again. He would happily hunt for his precious hyacinth, but knowing how reserved he was on feeding, he needed to give him a different kind of protein.

Would he go far to buy his lover food?

Nah.

Verne went to the cellar and brought the most potent blend of wine he could. The wine would surely set someone's heart on fire or perhaps sweeten the remnants of blood inside David.

Verne licked his lips. It has been two years now, and he still loved the hyacinth's taste. He poured the vintage to his glass and went back to his room. David was still sleeping soundly.

"David…David! Wake up!" he shook him gently, sipping on the wine that was supposed to be for David.

David groaned and slightly opened his eyes. Tiredness overcame him all too quickly and he was thinking of passing out once more.

"Heheh...Not yet you silly!" He placed the tip of the wine glass to his lips. "Drink. It is wine. It will make you warmer."

Knowing it was Verne, he knew had not much of choice. He did protest before he sipped the wine. Verne tipped the glass higher and he drank them way too quickly. He coughed loudly as the warmth promptly spread all over his chest. He only feared that Verne would bite him again after his drink. He did not think he will last another bite.

He did not want to die here.

He missed his home...and family.

"Sweet dreams, David." Verne said softly. He kissed David's forehead as he passed out. Verne sighed. He wished David would have accepted his fate as a vampire eventually. It was not such a bad life, really. They could have traveled the world, see what the world was like in a unique point of view. And of course, time is all they have to spend for eternity.

Verne slips to his side quietly. He put his head on David's chest. He could faintly hear his heartbeat. It was rare for a vampire to have one. Maybe after all this time, he still cannot accept his fate as a vampire and the human parts of him just clung to each other, trying to piece up whatever human features they can for him.

It was very sweet of them. Making David even more irresistable.

Verne most likely will never knew what true love is. He could never imagine himself being able to love someone for eternity. Eternal love was a joke from the humans who will never live forever. But now, the vampire is here trying to get as much warmth as he can from the fainted hyacinth.

"Sweet dreams." he murmured.

He decided to take a longer nap tonight.


End file.
